Metal's First Day
by Ookami The Wolf 1
Summary: This supplement to 'Sonic CD' follows Metal Sonic as he travels across the Miracle Planet in an attempt to destroy Sonic. Rated 'T' for violence and minor language


Metal's First Day

By Ookami The Wolf

Goal: 5,000 words

2/11/12—2/12/12

This story follows Metal Sonic on the Miracle Planet during "Sonic CD"

Somebody once said that Metal acts and looks badass without even trying (Sadly, Shadow comes across as if he is trying hard (and failing) to do the same thing), so I thought he should get his due. So sit back and enjoy this short story starring the coolest robotic doppelganger in history. Rated 'T' for violence and mild language. Consider this a supplement to the game 'Sonic CD'

Sonic had finally arrived on the miracle planet. He had heard rumors that Eggman had taken up residency here and was up to his old tricks. He believed them when he saw a giant chain anchoring the miracle planet to a cliff with Eggman's face carved into it. Only 4 months had passed since the doc had tried (and failed) to take over South Island. Now Sonic felt it was his duty to stop whatever nefarious schemes Eggman had in progress. Now he was at the start of another adventure

"Sonic!" yelled a female voice.

Since he saved the island, Sonic was somewhat popular. Along with this came the fan girls, and his biggest stalker... I mean fan, was 12 year old Amy Rose. Who just happen to be standing right behind him.

"A-Amy? What are you doing here! More importantly, how did you get up here?"

"Oh Sonic. Last night I saw in my tarot cards that you and I would have a romantic meeting here, so I used my magic carpet. It had just enough magic power to get me up here."

Amy jumped at sonic and gave him a huge hug, and wouldn't let go.

"Amy, it's really dangerous up here."

"Oh Sonic, I'll never let go of you."

Unknown to them, a dark figure was hiding in the bushes. Suddenly it rushed out and plowed over Sonic. Amy shrieked and fainted as the mysterious figure scooped her up. As Sonic regained his bearings he saw it. Or should I say him. Hovering above him was a robot that looked like Sonic! It had black and red eyes, a deep blue paint job with a stainless steels trim, razor sharp fingers, and a rocket booster right in the middle. Suddenly Eggman's voice came out of it.

"Hello Sonic. How to you like him. This is my latest and greatest creation, Metal Sonic! He is your equal in every way. He is even faster than you."

"Nobody's faster than me!" exclaimed Sonic.

"You'll have to prove it to get your girlfriend back."

"Touch her and I will seriously mess you up," said Sonic, flipping off metal.

"Oh, don't worry, she'll be fine. So long as you get to the stardust speedway zone. I've set up a little race between the two of you to show just how great my creation really is. If you win, you get the girl, but if you loose, I'll be rid of my number 1 pest! Of course, that all depends on weather you live long enough to get there! BWA HA HA!"

Metal flew off carrying the unconscious girl and brought her to a prearranged rendezvous point. He gave her to several badniks who put her in a small transport hover ship to deliver her to the end of the stardust speedway zone. Metal had his own orders…

The night before.

Eggman was in his fortress in the Mettalic Madness zone putting the finishing touches on his latest project. He put down his welder and goes over to a control panel. He flips a switch and suddenly his creation comes alive. It eyes glow an evil red.

"Congratulation. You are the finest and most advanced robot to ever come out of this lab. Your name is 'Metal Sonic'. There have been many prototypes, but you are the finished project. They failed, but you will not.

Your orders are simple. Near the anchor chain in the Palmtree Panic zone there is a little pink hedgehog. I believe she is one of Sonic's fans. He will arrive on the planet soon since I doubt he could stay away from a fight with me. When he does I want you to kidnap the girl for bait. Afterwards drop her off with my other robots. Then I want you to scatter these around."

Dr. Eggman motioned to a pile of small, flat orbs.

"These are holo-discs. They project a life size image of yourself. Sonic will think they are you. Use them to lure him from Palmtree Panic to the Stardust Speedway. Once there you will race him Use every dirty trick in the book to win. At the end of the race Sonic will lose and die. These are your orders. Do you understand?"

"Beep"

"Good. Now go hide in wait near the pink one, and wait for HIM to appear."

Collision Chaos zone, present time.

Metal had been doing very well with his job. He was leaving the holo-discs in a nice path that took sonic through the most dangerous parts of the zones. Of course after about 4 of those Sonic had stopped falling for them, but metal was smart. He started putting discs next to rocks and poles so that Sonic would rush right through the hologram and into the obstruction. He stopped doing that after a few times because Sonic would realize this trick, too. After placing a dozen ahead he waited for Sonic, posing as a hologram. As he expected, Sonic approached him with caution, thinking it was another fake. As sonic passed him Metal gave him a hard chop to the back of the neck and flew off.

Metal was now all the way out into the Quartz Quadrant zone, far ahead of Sonic. Although once he stepped into this zone he could fell that something was off. While robots don't normally 'feel' anything, his sensors were giving mixed readings. Something was definitely wrong. Suddenly a communiqué came in from Eggman.

"Eggman here. Come in Metal. (scrzzz) Do you (scrzzz)copy?" The radio signal was suddenly very bad.

"Beep, beep"

"Metal, I'm having a little trouble (scrzzz) with the robots in that zone. It seems that infernal hedgehog discovered the time stones, and his time traveling is (scrzzz) having a weird effect with the bots there. Yu should be fine, but the rest of the zone is (scrzzz) out of my control. I need you to find the robot generators (scrzzz) and shut them down. I've no control and adding robots will create a problem later on. You might (scrzzz) get attacked. If so try not to destroy too many of my creations. Eggman out"

"Beep beep"

Metal proceeded trough the zone. The air was heavy with an evil aura. As he went through, Metal thought he was being watched. His sensors were jumping around so much that he didn't know what to think. He'd hear a noise and turn around, but there'd be no one there. Sometimes he'd fire a laser into the undergrowth at random, but nothing ever turned up. He kept going. After a while he realized that the zone was completely quiet. No wind, no machinery, no sounds of trickling water or flowing oil. Not even his footsteps were making sounds. He sensed nothing. All he could hear was a deafening silence.

Suddenly his sensors went off the charts. Their readings said that over a hundred robots were only ten paces behind him. He hesitated. Should he turn around or just keep walking. He still heard nothing, but his gauges told him that the number off robots behind him was climbing up to 200! He slowly turned around. There behind Metal was what he feared was true. His sensors did not lie. 200 plus robots were there, all piling onto each other in an attempt to be the first to strike. Their metal blades were all sharpened to perfection and gleamed in the afternoon sun. Their eyes had a weird look to them. They were black and red, but some almost seemed to ooze green. They almost looked…demonic.

And then all the sound came back in an instant rush. The robots whirled and clanked, their blades slid along one another, the buzz saws whined as they sped up. All the robots were just a moment away from pouncing on Metal. He didn't know what to do. Should he fight his former colleagues or run away. He was ready to fight. Eggman had ordered him to fight if necessary, but more than that he wanted to fight. He could feel the urge. His ion core got hotter and his hydraulic fluid started to boil. Then he remembered his prime objective. He had to get to the Speedway to race and defeat Sonic.

Then the robots attacked. All at once. Metal had no doubt that he could outrun them, but his urge to fight was just too strong. The next 10 seconds seemed to go by in slow motion. Metal spun around to run, and as he did he dropped a holo-disc. He also dropped a small round item. Then he made a lightning fast dash into some bushes a hundred feet away with a rather nice vantage point.

of the fight

He could see the robots mindlessly attacking his holographic double. Their programming was not as advanced as his. If they saw it, then it was there. Then Metal pulled out a remote control. He pushed a button and a small screen on the remote read 'armed'. He then pushed another button. as he did it almost looked like he was smiling. The small item he dropped earlier suddenly exploded with the ferocity of a 100 grenades. Everything within 30 feet was annihilated. Only a few of the robots remained. It didn't matter, though. Metal was feeling very satisfied with himself. He took

off towards the end of the zone. Soon he came across the robot machine. It was a simple matter to shut it down. He continued to drop holo-disks through the next zone until he got to the stardust Speedway.

The Stardust Speedway zone wasn't really a zone. It was just a major highway that ran between Wacky Workbench and Metallic Madness. Eggman had built it especially for Sonic and Metal. It was a brilliant trap. Metal and sonic would race along the highway, which was littered with traps and spikes, until they got to the end. Once there they would find a large gateway. Once one of them passed through it, the gate would slam shut and the looser would be trapped outside. But not for long, of course. A wall of flames would be following them through the entire race to make sure they didn't 'drop out'. Once that gate shut then the loser would be fried. Eggman himself was going to watch the race from above in the comfort of his egg-o-matic hovercraft. He even had a video camera ready to film the demise of Sonic.

Sonic finally arrived at the on-ramp to the Speedway. Metal was waiting for him. He was leaning up against a post and had his arms crossed.

"Metal, I'm here for Amy! Where is she!" Growled Sonic.

"Now now Sonic, you should watch that temper." Said an all too familiar voice.

Eggman was overhead in his hover craft. Sonic wanted to spin dash him, but he was just out of reach.

"If you want your girlfriend back, you'll have to beat Metal in a race. You should probably get going."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Yelled Sonic as he raced after Metal onto the elevated freeway.

Sonic and Metal were now locked in a death race. Neither one could lose, and yet only one could win, and both were up for cheating to stay alive. Sonic had to live to rescue Amy, even if she was an annoying underage stalker. And Metal had to win because it was his job. There's was the

race of the century.

Sonic and Metal flew down the neon lit highway, jumping over spikes, dodging lasers, and avoiding collapsed sections of road. They continually took pot shots at each other. Metal was repeatedly swiping sonic with his razor sharp fingers, and Sonic was swinging roundhouse kicks to Metal, which is extremely hard to do when you're running at over 200km/ph. As they ran along the wall of flames appeared. It slowly gained on them. It was as wide as the track and just as tall. They were only 10k away from the end of the track. Metal was starting to overheat. His hydraulics started to leak, and it burned on contact with his leg joints. His legs weren't the only thing to overheat. His jet rocket was loosing coolant, and was even starting to emit the orange glow of superheated metal. Sonic, too, was pushing himself. He didn't really like Amy, but he felt slightly responsible for her predicament. He had to save her, and that was the drive he needed to win.

At only 1 kilometer left Sonic had to do something fast. Metal was heavily damaged, but he would definitely make it.

"Ya know Metal," said Sonic" I would love to race you to prove who's the fastest on the planet, but too much is riding on this race."

With that sonic grabbed a loose spike and jammed it into Metal's jet booster. Metal faltered, and rolled to a stop. He grabbed a hold of the spike and tried to pull it out, but it was jammed up too hard, and he couldn't even budge it. He watched as sonic crossed the finish line and the doors shut behind him. He looked back to see the wall of flame coming up on him. Even Eggman had gone on ahead to face Sonic in the final conflict. He couldn't fly away either. For a moment he didn't no what to do, and felt a sense of hopelessness. He dragged himself over to the edge of the road. His super-heated legs had locked up, so he couldn't stand, let alone throw himself off. He just dropped off as the wall of flames past by, and he fell down into the inky blackness below.

He didn't know how long he had lain there. His internal clock was broken. That wasn't the only thing that wouldn't work. He ran diagnostics. His right leg was gone below the knee. His left arm was broken. His booster was beyond repair. Even his head had several bad cracks along it. His power level: 7%. Suddenly something strange happened. The zone he was in was filled with robotic equipment, and the scenery overall was metallic and cold. Suddenly it changed. A wave like a rainbow flowed across the land. The trees were returned to normal. All badniks turned into flowers. Every scrap of steel disappeared and in its place was the natural greenery that it should have been. Metal was the only thing that remained the same

Metal didn't know it, but Sonic had defeated Eggman and restored the entire planet to its original form. Sonic was rushing off the island with Amy because he knew the planet would disappear as it does every month. Eggman, too, was fleeing, but luckily for Metal he passed right over him. Eggman saw metal and stopped.

"It looks like you survived." said Eggman, "You failed, but you survived. None of my robots have lasted this long. You have the potential to finally defeat him. You will soon be repaired and be better than ever!"

Eggman threw what was left of Metal into the back of his Sky-Sled and took off. As he flew over Never Lake Metal saw the miracle planet disappear into a flash of bright color. What was left of its anchor chain hat fallen into the lake below. As they flew off Eggman noticed something odd in his rearview mirror.

"Funny, that looks like a small rock hurling towards me. I wonder…"

The End


End file.
